Life is Life, Fight for it
by WolfandWhitlock
Summary: Bella's older and a different person with more experience in more than one place. Can a run in with a certain vampire create sparks or a bad ending? Or just two people realising, there not that different.


**Life is Life, Fight for it.**

* * *

The full value of this life can only be got by fighting; the violent take it by storm. And if we have accepted everything we have missed something - war. This life of ours is a very enjoyable fight, but a very miserable truce.

-Gilbert Keith Chesterton

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Well first let me introduce myself; my name is Isabelle Marie Swan. I tend to go by Isa these days. I am 19 years old appearance wise however; I am 58 as I have been a vampire nearly 40 years now. I've been living pretty much by myself as a nomad. I get my money from taking it off of people I feed on. You're probably thinking I am some evil witch and I am, but I make sure that I only eat the criminals. For example drug dealers, rapists and murderer's etcetera. Once in a while I will feed on a random animal like deer or a bear. Not often though as it reminds me of people I used to love.

You're probably thinking why am I a vampire? Easily answered really, I was bitten by another vampire called Victoria. I was dying and she saved me. She told me that she was only really after me because she wanted to thank me for taking James out of her life. You see, he was a sick son of a bitch who scared Tori into being with him, she had run away many times but he was too skilled of a tracker and found her again. He would beat torture and sexually abuse her. Of course I forgave Tori and she went back to England where she came from originally and set me up with 25 million dollars. I know it's a lot of money right! I've only used it once for a plane ticket. Anyway I invested into some random things in Switzerland and its grown over 40 years to about 14 billion dollars. My friend helped me set it all up and did his thing so now I'm a billionaire. Tori got her money back so it was win win for both of us!

Anyway moving on, I now live in Texas as I always wanted to be a cowgirl when I was little. I ended up staying here and making a life as well as meeting some good friends. And when you meet good people there are always bad people. I served in an army for 25 years after being a vampire for 5. Ria was sad to let me go but we were like sisters after a while so she let me go without a big fuss and gave me a 3 billion dollar check! (You didn't think 25 million built up to 25 billion did you?) We are still in touch as she visits me still. If she needs it, I'll help her any time because she would do the same for me. Ria would always be my best friend and sister.

So after I left Ria in Mexico I moved to Texas as I said. I own about 3,463 acres of land which I turned 500 acres into houses for humans. 100 acres is woodland and a small nature reserve. The rest is just private land which I use to practise in. I own other properties in other countries as well including England, France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Australia, Canada and other places in America. Also I own a garage which holds all my beauties. Yes, I'm talking about cars. I have around 250 cars which I never actually use unless I want to impress someone. I learnt to take apart and build many different types of cars. My favourites are Lamborghini's and of course Chevys!

Let me tell you about _me_. I'm quite tall, long legs, many scars from fights and I have soft black curls that reach my waist. I love to read and I do it whenever I can and have spare time. I also enjoy dancing, mainly just modern, hip hop and street although I sometimes do ballet or tap. But most of all above everything I love to fight. Karate, judo, Tae-Kwon-Do, Taiji, kickboxing and just overall martial arts. I'm a black belt in all my fighting classes and the highest grade you might say in my entire dance. I live by six words.

**Life is life, Fight for it.**

And I do, every day.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you liked it! I randomly thought of it the other day and decided to write it down/ type I down. I'm not sure where it's going to go, but hopefully to good places! Please review and if you have a constructive criticism wondering l don't mind at all. Also you might be wondering why Bella has black hair; it's because I've just always imagined her as a black haired person.

Also anyone who guesses correctly who RIA is will be given a one line sneak peek. It's not much but it's enough.

Oh, and I'm defiantly not abandoning my other story!

Any other questions please don't hesitate to ask!

-Shana xoxox


End file.
